Forum:May make things harder
http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/118016-Japan-May-Make-YouTube-Illegal Worth a read because it may effect the Vocaloid fandom. One-Winged Hawk 14:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh crap. If NND goes down too... Dizzyzebra 16:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Shoot! Now I'm worried... Adept-eX 16:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, just no. JAPAN DON'T DO IT! StarsandPeacesigns 16:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) This could be potentially disastrous. Taboo6938 16:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Potentially? I would say it IS disastrous in my opinion. StarsandPeacesigns 16:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah it's bad. I meant to say that in my earlier post, but I was distracted at the time.^^; Taboo6938 17:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Youtube is not as well regulated as NND, but thats not the problem. :-/ ::I think Hasbro's approach to their MLP:FiM series is the best example of dealing with fans and youtube. Essenitally, its because of youtube Hasbro has their merchandising of the product right now so well funded, they allow the fanbase to do a lot with the show and only ask for removal if its as good as DVD releases are. Limiting the uploading of episodes and material on youtube gives the company free marketing and helps make their product get noticed more. The price is they are slwoly able to see the benefits and expand more on what they can do with the franchise. ::In other words, they are giving the fans creative freedom to be... Well... Fans... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand how it relates to Vocaloid though. :Seems to be the typical, pirating movie/tv/music clips law. Music that is not done by Vocaloid producers. Though there are producers that signed with companies and thus much of their work has already been removed from youtube. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Things like this tend to have other spiraling effects. For example, when one scanaltiaon group gets caught in Japan the other groups become tense for a while. You won't see the mpact until it happens to know what will happen. So you can't be for sure until it comes. One-Winged Hawk 09:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Angel is right. It's like when Megaupload was shut down. A lot of hostings disappeared, increased the restriction in their policies or changed their servive. In fact, I'm pretty sure the whole copyright claims that affected the Vocaloids videos and reprints was a consequence of the copyright paranoia started by the PIPA/SOPA and the shut down of MegaUpload. Now the copyright paranoia will resurge with this and we aren't sure how it could affect to the Vocaloid fandom o_ò Adept-eX 15:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/118150-Hackers-Deface-The-Wrong-Site I had to share this as its related to the same thing, but is a bit more lolz. Personnelly, I don't see how the denizens of one country can influence those of another like this, and this would only serve to influence bad relations between communities. Nor will it improve Japanese prospects on the west. Japan is under a lot of cultural strain at the moment from western countries as it is to improve things, while the Japanese govenment want to protect its property which is often stolen without constent. How many people bit-torrent One Piece every week? How many follow scanalations rather then buy the manga? Answer; One Piece has been rated on several occusions as one of the most pirated series overall, with, on occusion, the anime being the most torrented on more then 1 occusion. Shonen Jump Magazine already is trying to step up on this, as are other companies. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 09:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC)